Pud Mekk
Pud 'Flamer' Mekk is a Mandalorian that was a trooper in the Mando Ver'verd'tsad and part of Clan Prosstang. He joined the GAR elite squad known as The Nickname Squad in 22 BBY, in the third month of the Clone Wars. Pud joined the Shadow Mandalorians in 22 BBY, after it was told to him by Zap Fett. After two years he joined the Mando Ver'verd'tsad, under the influence of Vehhr Skirata, and Rocketfett, along with the leader of his clan, Ferrigo Prosstang. Biography Early Years Pud was born on the distant world of Mandalore, to a Mandalorian father called Hako and a Trandoshan mother named Kildash. He was very intelligent and managed to beat his father during a duel when he was 14. He was obsessed with fire and once nearly burnt his house down, if not for the intervention of his friend Ferrigo Prosstang who was a year older that Pud. When he was 23, his family went to Concordia to see what the vast mining complexes look like and how they operated. When they arrived, their transport got attacked by fighters. The engine immediately exploded once it was hit by a single lase, sending Pud and his family plummeting towards the surface. Hako pulled out the family's luggace and instruced them to put on their beskar'gam. Pud instantly obeyed. Once the family hasd their armour on, the shuttle was about a mile off the ground. They jumped and activated their jetpacks. The fighters came around again, trying to shoot them, but Pud had other plans. He jumped onto the front and pulled the pilot out of his cockpit. The pilot tried to wrestle Pud off the top, but Hako shot the pilot and his body went flying off the ship. The Mekk family got into the fighter and Kildash attemped to land it safely. She wrestled with the controls, but the fighter crashed beside an abandoned mining facility. They emerged from the wreck to see a group of men wearing beskar'gam standing outside. The Mekks instantly ducked behind the smoldering cover of their crashed fighter. Hako whispered, "Stay here," to Pud who silently nodded. He got up from cover and walked forward to the mine's entrance. Pud saw his mother and father talk to the group, when they drew blasters and shot his parents. Pud ran foward screaming and crying when he drew his lightsaber from his belt and ignited it. He swung it at the group, but they shouted "For the Death Watch!" and Pud grew even more angry. He channeled all his anger, hate and sadness and butchered them all. He entered the mine and slew everyone inside. When he got to the hanger, he saw the Death Watch commander instuct orders for evacuation, but he instantly got decapitated by Pud's lightsaber. His bodyguards attacked Pud, but he used Sith lightning to kill them. He got into one of the fighters and flew back to the Prosstang Village. The Convention of the Clans (25 BBY) Pud was watching the great clan meeting summoned by the new Mand'alor and his Aliit'alor Ferrigo Prosstang. The Viszla's were acting very shifty, Pud thought, he decided to make a mental note to keep an eye on them. He looked across the tables, seeing clans that he never knew even existed, such as the Clan Kryze. Pud laughed when he thought of the traitorous ways of Satine Kryze, leaving her clan to become a New Mandalorian. When he saw his Lord Ferrigo, he saw his eyes transfixed upon someone, Pud cast his eyes in the direction of Ferrigo's, and saw a young woman glaring back at the Baron. He instanty presumed that this was the woman that Ferrigo had been constantly talking about under his breath over the past month. Clone Wars (22 BBY - 19 BBY) The Beginning At the start of the Clone Wars Pud decided to enlist in the GAR due to the Mandalorian heritage of the clones. During his time in the Nickname Squad, he taught the recruits about Mandalore and Mando'a. He was close friends with the leader, Springer Jetfire, and his brother, Rex Hide. Pud was the third-in-command until he left late in 22 BBY. Shadow Mandalorians (21 BBY) In the first year of joining the Shadow Mandalorians, Pud quickly went through the ranks to become an Elder General. He fought in many hunts, slaying droids and death watch with equal measure. For a few weeks he worked in RocketFett's (then eldar general of the Shadow Mandalorians) bar. Pud was the security manager and the random drunk who shot people and cooked using poison at the same time. Rocky's bar when into bankrupcy and it closed. Pud travelled back to Fort Bane as Pre Mando had summoned him. In Fort Bane (The Shadow Mandalorians Old Base) was destroyed by the Death Watch. Nearly all the Mando'ade were accounted for besides Pud and a few others. Unknown to others he went to Umbara seeking Sith training, to follow in the footsteps of his ancestors. Mygeeto (20 BBY) Pud went to Mygeeto at the request of Commander Shox to infiltrate and destroy key locations inside the one of the largest of the InterGalactic Banking Clan's strongholds called Vandine. When he touched down on the surface he was greeted by a company of clones. The leader, Commander Skarr, welcomed Pud to the warzone. He instantly recognised the Commander as he had served with him during several campaigns, most notably during the Second Battle for Geonosis. There was no time for discussing however, because an explosion errupted beside them, spraying rock and dust over their armour. Stealth Months (20 BBY-19 BBY) The Stealth Months are the period of 3 months in the middle of the clone wars that Pud travelled around on Carlac, Ryloth, Felucia and in the last month: Umbara. After he returned from Umbara he wore a new suit of Beskar'gam which he deemed his 'Sith suit' after his enlightening from Darth Maul and Savage Opress in the Ancient Sith Academy on Umbara. Pud later returned half a year later to release his anger on the Sith. He destroyed hundreds of the Sith Acolytes and warriors until Commander Shox and Commander Springer had to get their men to pull Pud out because they were both stationed on Umbara at the time. Joining The Ver'verd'tsad Apprehending a traitor In 19 BBY, towards the end of the clone wars, Pud along with Ryan Groundwaver and Holly Talon went to Felucia to intercept a traitor called Shaun Bewley. They encountered Bewley on the road to a spaceport. Shawn tried to fight but Pud shot his leg with his plasma pistol, wounding him and causing him to flee. Pud shot again, this time hitting his shoulder, causing Shaun to collapse. In an act of desperation Bewley ignited his lightsaber and quickly sliced Pud. He spun around and used force lightning upon Ryan. Then he turned to Holly, who then ignites her darksaber and begins a duel. Pud climbs to his feet, due to the lightsaber-resistant properties of beskar, and kicks Bewley. Ryan then procedes to stun Shaun with his blaster pistol. With the mission accomplished, Pud got into the Sh'ava and then flew back to Mandalore. Holly and Ryan got into the AFP transport shuttle with the unconscious body of Shawn and travelled back to the base on Courascant. Order 66 (19 BBY) Jedi Temple Pud gazed out of his apartment window, staring into the vast traffic, hoping something would catch his eye, then suddenly, he noticed that there was smoke coming from the Jedi Temple. Pud got into the Sha'hava and flew there, hoping to save his Jedi friends from the Clone Troopers. After a few hours of being harassed by police droids for speeding Pud finally made it to the temple. As soon as he landed a group of 501st clones started firing on him. Pud quickly dispatched half with his lightsaber in a matter of moments, dodging several shots as they were fired. He then burned a clone with his wrist-mounted flamethrower and then dodged a trooper's lunge as he tried to punch Pud. Pud turned around and decapitated him. having grown tired of fighting Pud used Sith Lightning to finish the rest off. He then walked towards the entrance. Kahar Zamet cut down two clones. He ran and jumped over the third. A company of clones was chasing after him, firing constantly at him. Kahar slashed the window and jumped out onto the Jedi Temple's roof. A squad of jet troopers followed. He jumped onto the landing pad and sprinted into the nearest 7-19 Headhunter. As soon as he was about to get in, a rocket came down and blew up the ship, causing Kahar to fly back. He got back to his feet and scanned for any trace of an enemy. A gunship roared overhead, bearing the insignia of the Courascant Guard. It's hatch was open and there standing along with a squad of Arc troopers, was Bly. Bly jumped down from the gunship with a jetpack along with some Arc troopers. Kahar attacked the squad, cutting one by one down, but there was still too many. Pud emerged from the hanger door, taking a few moments to see the scale of this battle. It was hard to make out several figures battling the horde of Arc troopers, but then he realised. It was Kahar and his companions. Pud ran to their aid, just as Kahar took a shot in his arm. His lightsaber went flying out of his hand, landing at Bly's feet. The clone commander picked up the lightsaber and activated it. Pud helped Kahar up. Bly challenged Pud to a duel, that he accepted. The duel began with a clash of blades, with Pud quickly gaining the upper hand, but got knocked down by Bly. Pud kicked Bly in the shin who then collapsed. Kahar picked up his lightsaber while Pud got stuck into the Arc troopers. Bly crawled away to pick up a rifle, but Kahar stabbed him in the back. While Pud executed the last of the Arc troopers, the Defender roared into view of the landing pad. T7-01, BT-49, HK--62 and Commander Shadow marched out of the open hanger doors. "What took you so long" Kahar asked Shadow. "We were in a dogfight with some Arc-170s" He replied. "Who is he?" asked T7-01. "I am Pud" Pud spitted back. The Defender flew off while Pud ran back to the Sh'ava and followed the ship to Mustafar. The Journey On the way to Mustafar Pud contacted his Venator to destroy the 'Republic' fleet that it was with and rendezvous with the Survivors at Mustafar. The Mekk'kad destroyed the cruisers, and dealed a crippling blow to the Flagship. The ship limped towards the edge of the Mandalore system, constantly being pummeled by the destructive blows from the Mekk'kad. As it was about to jump to hyperspace, the ship's hull fractured and tore a large hole in it, preventing it from jumping properly. A few seconds later, it split apart. into shards of twisted metal, spiraling into the abyss. The Mekk'kad then resumed to fly to Mustafar. The Mekk'kad tore into the Mustafar system. Kahar ordered the Defence Fleet's guns to stand down, since he recognised the insignia of the Mekk family proudly emblazed upon the top of the hull. Pud was relieved that his ship came back relatively unscathed from the skirmish with the newly-formed Empire. Legacy After his death, Pud was honoured by all of the mando'ade of the Ver'verd'tsad, and by Kahar and Boomdodger, the latter of which used one of his Prototype 3-11 Plasma Pistol a thousand years after Pud's death. Relationships Equipment Gallery Pud Pud Pud Category:Mandalorian Category:Trandoshans Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Clan Prosstang Category:The Alliance For Peace Category:Sith Category:True Mandalorian Category:Member Category:The nickname squad Category:Captain Category:The Shadow Mandalorians Category:The Survivors Category:Clone Wars Veteran